The SleepOver!
by ElleChanA
Summary: Misa's throwing a sleepover and forced our favourite characters to come. What games will the girl make them play? You will tell me, of course. Suggest ideas for what you want them to do in this sick party and it shall happen. Maybe some Truths or Dares?


**Elle-chan's Note: This is practically one of these stories that the viewers chose what will happen. Suggest me ideas for games you want to see our beloved characters do and I will make it happen! Thank you and…**

**Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me, all the rights goes to the respectful owners. **

**Enjoy! :)**

"Why should we go?" Mello complained, yet again. He was whining his ass off the whole ride from Matt's apartment, which they shared, to Misa's place. Matt regretted having accepted Misa's invitation but the girl could be greatly… disturbing. A term so fitting for the Japanese female.

"I already told you Mels! I promised Misa that we will go! End of the story." Matt tried too hard to focus on the road ahead of him but having the irritating blonde and his mouth that never seemed to shut, seated next to him, was driving, poor him crazy. He had already passed three times with red light and had nearly killed a granny who was passing the road ever-so-slowly.

"Don't you tell me what to do, dick-head! You got us into this. God knows what this twisted witch has prepared for us!" Mello sighed, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

Matt rolled green eyes behind goggles.

He was accustomed to such names. Knowing Mello since little, nothing about the short-tempered teen bothered him any more. He had grown so fond of him. Near called him a masochist. That should be the case here.

"Mello, come on! All of our friends would be there. L, Near, Linda, Mikami, Light."

"That Matsuda guy?" Mello asked, looking out of the window, the dark blue sky. He couldn't, however, make out any of the stars that adorned it. The city's lights hid them with their shiny flashes.

"Nyah… nobody likes him…" Matt let out a muffled laugh while munching on his lower lip, a habit he had adopted to keep away from smoking.

To keep his lips busy, he had replied when Mello had asked him about it.

How he had missed the bitter flavor of nicotine. Mello, as punishment for dragging him to Misa's party, refused to let him have any cigars. But that wasn't what drove Matt insane. No. The fair-headed teen knew better ways to make poor him, suffer. He forbid any sexual act between the two of them for a month. That included: cuddling, kissing on the cheek, small hugs e.t.c

Every time Matt lectured Mello about his rights as his boyfriend, the German boy just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Get a hooker to do you or something". But the red head couldn't bring himself to do it.

The ginger let out a sigh s he speed up. Mello raised an invisible eyebrow at his friend but said nothing.

"We're here!" Matt announced happily, as he stepped out of his car, inching the front door of the house. Mello rolled one good and one scarred eye. 'Yay!', he thought to himself.

They waited for a minute or so in the doorway and finally a blonde girl opened the door and greeted them.

"Mello-chan! Matty! You are late guys!" She squeaked, gesturing them inside.

"I am sorry Misa-chan but the traffic was terrible." Matt took no time as he entered the warm house. Mello didn't move, refusing to give in and go in.

Misa pouted, making the most adorable puppy eyes she could master. Mello tsked her stupidity and remained still. A strong arm grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up, placing him to the figure's shoulder. Mello let out a surprised yelp. Honey brown hair and light chocolate eyes. Light Yagami.

"Put me down ass hole!" Mello kicked and punched thin air. Light smiled wickedly. "As you wish, your majesty." He threw him on the sofa carelessly, next to an unaware Near.

Near stared at the pissed off blonde who was cursing madly. Linda came along with a glass of fresh lemonade in hand and sat next to the albino kid. On the floor, L chatted with Mikami.

"Seems like we are all here!" Misa cheered happily. The other s in the room sweat-dropped.

"Why did we come here again?" Light whispered in Mikami's ear.

The petite girl smiled evilly,

"Let the party begin!"

"Fuck…"

**Okay guys! This was really short but the next will be filled with the games you chose! Yay! Can't wait! :3**

**Let's see what our characters will have to deal with in this sleepover. MUAHHAHHAHAHA! **

**Read and Review :3**

**P.S: You can also PM me if you would like! :)**


End file.
